powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaching the Nexus
Reaching The Nexus is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. This is also part three of the three part series finale of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. This episode marks the final appearances of Madame Odius, Badonna and Cosmo Royale. Synopsis As Madame Odius absorbs the power of the Ninja Nexus Prism reaches her ultimate form and prepares to destroy Earth, The Rangers must do everything in their power to stop her. Plot Following the events of the previous episode, Odius and Mick proceed to infiltrate the base while Badonna beams the brainwashed civillians (including Calvin) up to the Warrior Dome. Brody, Levi and Preston go after Odius while Hayley and Sarah go after Badonna. The girls reach Badonna, who has already started beaming up prisoners. Hayley notices Calvin being beamed up, so she decides to pretend to be a prisoner, to which Sarah reluctantly follows suit. Meanwhile, Odius and Mick enter the base and steal the prism and the rest of the super steel. The boys arrive on the scene, but Odius retreats before they can enter the base. Redbot informs them that Odius has stolen the prism and is planning something terrible, while the girls make contact. After realizing that they are on the Warrior Dome, Redbot tells them to destroy the satelite in order to free the prisoners. Meanwhile, Victor and Monty are sick of the hammers, so Cosmo gives them grenades shaped balls instead. Odius turns the prism evil with her mallet and the brainwashed Mick throws the super steel into the prism. Odius reveals that she plans on creating a Nexus Super Star and harnessing its incredible powers. Brody overhears this and remembers the original Nexus Star that was destroyed by Dane when Galvanax first appeared. At this point, Dane arrives, but is brainwashed and tries to kill his sons! Hayley reaches the satellite, but is ambushed by Calvin. After a brief struggle, Hayley shoots the satellite, freeing all of Odius's prisoners, inculding Dane, Mick and Calvin. Having been cured, Dane embraces his sons and Mick, realizing what is going on, frreaks out and runs to the rangers for safety. Odius is livid that the signal stopped as the rangers corner her. However, this was only a small part of her ultimate plan; the super star is finished. She then begins to merge with it, much to the rangers' horror. Meanwhile, Sarah is ambushed by a group of Basher Bots but is rescued by the now free captives, who throw the Basher Bots down the garbage chute. Victor and Monty arrive and decide to help get the other prisoners off of the Warrior Dome as Sarah, Calvin and Hayley escape. The rangers reunite as a complete team as Odius completes her ultimate transformation, unleashing her final form which resembles a nine tailed fox. The Rangers morph and the final showdown begins. Odius proves to be too strong for the rangers, who are forced to retreat in order to come up with a plan. Meanwhile, Victor and Monty free all of the prisoners, but are cornered by Cosmo and Badonna before they can escape. However, this is exactly what they wanted, as they throw the grenades at them before escaping. This resulting explosion kills Cosmo and Badonna and heavily damages the Warrior Dome. Meanwhile, the rangers try to think up a plan, until Brody remembers that the power stars were formed when Dane destroyed the original Nexus Star. Preston uses his magic want to merge the stars together, granting all six rangers nexus power. At this point, Odius finds them, and the rangers declare war. Odius tries to attack but the rangers counter her every move, before Brody kocks her down. Odius is furious, believing that she was more powerful, while Brody reveals that they have nexus power too. The rangers then proceed to unleash their Ultimate Nexus Blast attack, while Odius counters with her signature move, Dark Nexus Strike. A clash ensues, and the rangers and Odius run towards each other, causing a series of explosions. After a heated clash, the rangers use the Nexus Steel Strike, Steel Slash finisher to finally destroy Odius once and for all. Earth is saved, once again. At the school, Victor finally receives his 50th trophy for saving the civilians of Summer Cove. The rangers give their powers back to the prism as it flies away, as Mick decides to stay with them instead of returning to the lion galaxy. The rangers walk away, now living a normal life. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Daniel Sing - Mayor of Summer Cove *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Gold - Gold Ninja (Steel Slash) Errors *When Hayley and Sarah were on Earth, Sarah was next to Hayley, but when they were on the Warrior Dome, Sarah was behind Hayley. Notes * This episode was originally titled “The Power of the Ninja Nexus Prism”. * Galvanax and Ripcon are seen a last time in flashbacks. * Cosmo Royale and Badonna are the latest villains to be destroyed or defeated by someone other than the Rangers. Others include Genie from "Switching Places", Rockstar, Darkonda, Dark Specter, Ecliptor, Elgar, Rygog, Gluto, King Mondo and the Machine Empire, Master Vile and Rito Revolto, Captain Mutiny and his crew, Deviot, Villamax, the StingWingers, Vypra (the first time by Queen Bansheera, the second by the Rangers), Loki, Queen Bansheera, Toxica (temporarily), Zurgane (temporarily), Motodrone (temporarily), Shimazu (temporarily), Lothor, Magma, Itassis (temporarily), Matoombo (temporarily), Sculpin, Scaletex, Moltor, Dayu, Lord Arcanon and his crew (in the Original Timeline of Dino Super Charge except Doomwing), Wolvermean, and the Gruesome Grunts. Also, Bulk and Skull defeated some Cogs during their and Tritor's escape, and Spyclops, while disguised as Jess, destroyed a Basherbot as part of her scheme against Levi. In addition, Norg defeated the Chillers Flurious ordered to take care of him and Vella. Their destruction had multiple levels of irony: **The devices that destroyed them were provided by them. **They were destroyed by the people they kidnapped. **They were destroyed by the comic relief characters of the season. *This episode marks the final appearances of Mick Kanic, Redbot, Victor Vincent and Monty. *According to Nico Greetham, a kiss scene was filmed between his character and Hayley Foster, however it was cut due to unknown reasons. https://twitter.com/Dance10Nico/status/1100595296868884482 See Also (Cosmo Royale's death) (story) (story) (fight footage & story) Category:Season Finales